


貴系系花你不認識嗎-3

by WednesLee



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesLee/pseuds/WednesLee





	貴系系花你不認識嗎-3

10.

【梨絨 傳送了一條交友邀請給您。】

中本悠太一愣，誰？？？？？？

鄭在玹湊過來看，“啊，這個是蓉姐。”

“我說中本先生你能有點在追人家的意識嗎？”徐英浩揉揉額角。

“可是她發過來要做什麼？我跟她也不認識啊！”中本悠太很方。

“天啦嚕，法律系中本悠太與李泰蓉同學四年竟互相不認識！這是真實的嗎！”鄭在玹戲精上身，“啊，搞不好姐姐她是跟你同組的呢？”

“噢也有可能。”

“反正你不是要追人家嗎，先通過再說，趕緊的。”

-你好，我是跟你同組報告的李泰蓉。

-妳好妳好妳好，我是中本悠太。

-嗯，我知道你。

“她說她知道我哎！！！”

“這不廢話嗎全校都知道你喜歡人家了！”鄭在玹頭很疼，他的悠哥智商如此不在線究竟怎麼擠進系排前十的？

-在玹跟我提過你。

“……啊？就這樣？”徐英浩也很方，敢情李泰蓉也是個消息不靈通的娃。

總之為了討論分組報告，兩人敲定了明天中午在學校的咖啡館見面順便吃午餐。

鄭在玹坐在床上抖腿，“分組分到一起可能是老天爺可憐你吧，不然依你這進度延畢幾次都追不到蓉姐的啦。”

中本悠太有小情緒了。“要你寡！快來幫我挑明天穿什麼衣服去約會！”

11.

中本悠太沙雕歸沙雕，但畢竟堂堂系草，打扮起來還是好看得驚天地泣鬼神沉魚落雁閉月羞花。

“我這樣穿會不會太浮誇？”問話的同時也對著鏡子拍了張照給妹妹看。

“不會。”鄭在玹說他第一次跟道妍姐姐出門就是穿這樣。

“討論功課有必要穿成這樣嗎？太浮誇了，out！”羅娜直接打電話過來吼。“你為什麼要穿西裝！！！”

“啊？鄭在玹你騙我？”選擇相信自己妹妹的中本悠太看向鄭在玹，“你跟金道妍第一次約會幹嘛去的。”

“我表弟，就是娜娜男朋友，李帝努的生日宴。”

“……？”

“不然娜娜妳說李帝努第一次約會穿的什麼。”鄭在玹隔著電話問，有李帝努跟中本悠太當媒介他跟羅娜也算熟悉。

“就是很普通的學生會穿的呀，衛衣、牛仔褲、球鞋呀。”羅娜思忖了下，“哎唷哥哥你不管穿什麼都好看啦！別太誇張都好看！”

羅娜掛電話後，鄭在玹瞄著中本悠太的衣櫃，“日本人，你衣櫃裡有那些東西嗎？”

“除了鞋子以外，都沒有。”日本人倒是誠實，陽光宅男衣櫃裡除了球衣就是T恤，襯衫兩件，剛剛的西裝西褲還是從鄭在玹衣櫃裡挖出來的，那為什麼不從徐英浩的衣櫃挖，因為中本悠太腿長不夠。

“那還等什麼，我們快出發去商場幫悠太挑一些回來！”徐英浩迫不及待的想摟著兩位室友出門，順便給自己帶一些玩偶回來，天啊他好興奮！

12.

同一時間的李泰蓉宿舍。

“小九~~~~~幫姐姐挑衣服好不好，不知道明天要穿什麼衣服~~~~~”李泰蓉對室友金廷瑀拖長了尾音撒嬌著，一點都沒有姐姐的樣子。

“姐姐妳明天要做什麼呀，這麼正式？”金廷瑀走到李泰蓉床邊看著她攤在上頭的一件件洋裝裙子，心想這姐姐怕是要參加什麼晚宴。

“就是明天中午要跟中本悠太討論功課啊，第一次正式見面我想給他留個好印象。”說著說著拿起一件蕾絲滾邊的洋裝，“我挺喜歡這件的，會太誇張嗎？”

除非妳是去木槿花討論功課，不然太誇張了。當然金廷瑀沒敢說出來。

“妳穿我這件粉紅色的連帽衛衣搭那件黑色的百摺？”金廷瑀在自己衣櫃裡翻了翻，又塞了雙貓咪圖案的假膝上襪給她，“喏，這樣就很可愛啦。”

“喔——！小九妳真的是我的救星！”

“蓉蓉姐交到男朋友的話要帶過來給我看哦，我要看他有沒有資格跟姐姐在一起。”金廷瑀任由李泰蓉抱著，突然說了一句看似不相關的話。

李泰蓉不明所以，“嗯？怎麼突然講這個。”

“姐姐明天要去見面的不是妳們系草嗎，說喜歡姐姐的那個。”

“……哎哦我都還沒說喜歡人家呢，說什麼男朋友。”終於知道妹妹在說什麼，李泰蓉小臉一紅。

“先跟姐姐說好呀，我才不想最喜歡的姐姐被奇怪的男人搶走。”

“就算交了男朋友也不會忘記小九的啦！”李泰蓉慈愛的揉揉金廷瑀的頭髮。

好吧，原來李泰蓉並沒有想像中的那麼與世隔絕，她還有熱衷吃瓜的室友。

“啊，打電話給昀昀，叫她幫我們帶包包回來。”

“對對對差點忘了！”

13.

面對三位帥哥，專櫃人員展開了最親切的笑容，盡自己所能的推薦衣品給他們，可是三位帥哥顯然並不很上心，一個個專櫃晃過去半個櫃姐的意見都沒採納。

“哥、哥、哥，我穿這外套好不好看！”

“徐英浩過來看看這雙鞋子！”

“在玹啊幫哥抱一下這隻熊！”

專櫃人員很想哭，啊啊啊我想換班可是他們三個好養眼我不想換班。

三個人包袱款款滿載而歸回到宿舍，“誒，我們為什麼買了這麼多？？”

“那一半都是Johnny哥的！”

最後在羅娜與鄭在玹的建議下，中本悠太選了一件粉紅連帽衛衣與一條看了就膝蓋疼的黑色破褲出征。

離約定時間十二點整還有三分鐘，中本悠太收到了李泰蓉的訊息。

-對不起對不起，教授拖堂了，我可能會晚幾分鐘到><

-沒關係，慢慢來。妳想喝什麼我先幫妳點好？

-那……太妃糖鮮奶茶，麻煩你了，謝謝。

-好，妳等等進來往左邊走，我坐在靠窗第三排。

本來中本悠太不管到哪都是人群的焦點，端著兩杯飲料回到卡座上的時候就有幾位同校的女同學甚至是高中女生湊過來問能不能交個朋友。

然後李泰蓉一走進來就見到了這副景象——中本悠太笑著向圍在座位邊的女孩子們說，“不好意思，我不能亂給聯絡方式，我女朋友會生氣的~”

？

他哪來的女朋友？？

他不是說要追我嗎哪來的女朋友？？？

誒不過他笑起來還挺好看哎。

-tbc


End file.
